


The date that was not supposed to be a date

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dinner, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been living together for over a month, after the almost-apocalypse. They both have been longing for one another, unsure on how to take the next step of their relationship (or more like, how to change it), until one afternoon, going to their place, Aziraphale spots a new sushi place. With the help of a candle and a waitress, their relationship takes the twist the both wanted.





	The date that was not supposed to be a date

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this thing I wrote about these idiots in love.

**The date that was not supposed to be a date**

They were driving back to Crowley's place, or well, more like _their_ place now. They both knew they didn't have to be together, there were no emergencies, the world wasn't ending and in theory, Crowley could just fall asleep for a hundred years if he wanted to. The thing is that he didn't. After the almost apocalypse, Crowley had decided to change their relationship a little; it killed him to see Aziraphale not as often as he would like to, but he hadn't said anything… it's not as if he would start now, but he certainly had not left the angel's side since.

Aziraphale felt the same way. He knew their relationship was not what humans would call "ideal" since they would spend a couple millennia apart, but they had gotten used to it. Of course that does not mean he wanted it to stay that way, and was so happy that the demon had not left his side in a while.

It had only been a month, but they both felt it had been longer than that, longing in silence for one another and yet not doing a thing about it, being so close and so far at the same time, taking turns on who would sleep on the bed and who on the couch. Before finally falling asleep, both of them would think if they should go with the other but always stopped themselves from actually doing so.

Crowley would fantasize about tangling his fingers on Az's curls, to be near him and his particular scent of books, to softly kiss him, to hold his hand. Aziraphale would think about taking the demon's sunglasses off and look into the yellow eyes he keeps hiding, about gently running his hands through his face, to learn his factions by touch, to kiss those beautiful lips of his and to press his lips against his Adam's apple, which he found incredibly attractive for a reason he could not yet explain.

One of Crowley's tapes, a _Queen_ one, obviously, started playing "Too Much Love Will Kill You", as if he were not thinking about him and Aziraphale and what his next move would be. They hadn't kissed in a long, long time and after a month of being that near each other their desire had increased. Thankfully, the angel broke the silence; the situation was killing him too.

"My dear, look!" Aziraphale claimed with excitement. "It appears to be a new sushi restaurant. Shall we go?"

"A new one? How did I miss it?" Crowley said, slightly annoyed for not having noticed before. "I can't believe it."

"How long has it been since you last drove through this street?" Aziraphale asked.

"A couple of weeks I guess." Crowley replied quietly.

"Then it makes sense that you had not seen it. Now, shall we go?"

"Alright, thank you angel, I hadn't eaten sushi in a while." He said as he took the next turn and headed to the restaurant.

Crowley found a nice place to park and thanked… God? For the angel's proposition. He wondered if Az's intentions were the same as his. He panicked for a second and was unsure whether _his_ intentions were interpreted correctly by his partner, since the reply he gave him was not the warmest or that could tell him how happy it was to go out for dinner with him. Therefore, as soon as he stepped out of the car he rushed towards the angel's door and awkwardly offered him his arm. Aziraphale didn't hesitate and grabbed him firmly.

When they got to the entrance of the restaurant, a guy welcomed them and showed them to their table. It was not too crowded but it was not empty either, and the place had a somewhat romantic atmosphere. Both the angel and the demon were quite grateful for it.

Their waitress, Jane, came with the menus and, to their surprise, a candle. As she placed the candle on their table, she began listing their promotions before being interrupted by Crowley.

"Excuse me, why did you-" He managed to say as he pointed to the lit candle.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you guys were on a date. My bad." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, you know what? Leave it." Crowley said as he made a gesture to stop her from taking the candle.

"Okay then, hmm, well." She said uncomfortably. "As I were saying, our promotions are on the back of the menu if you want to check them out, and if you have any questions you can ask me. I'll be back when you're ready to order." Jane said and left before they could thank her.

Crowley had not taken his eyes off the menu since the candle "incident". He knew the angel would have that stupid smile of his that made Crowley melt.

The demon was holding the menu with one hand and covering his face, while tapping his fingers on the table with the other and he did _not_ anticipate Aziraphale's next move. All of the sudden he felt a hand on top of his and the angel rubbed his hand with his thumb. Crowley calmed down and took a deep breath before putting the menu down.

"I did not know this was going to end up being a date, or I would have put on something more decent." Aziraphale said mockingly, trying to calm the demon.

"You did not know, but certainly hoped so." Crowley said as the angel smiled. "And so did I."

"Isn't it curious how we both wanted the same thing and either of us dared to say a word?" Aziraphale asked as he looked over to their -now- entangled hands. "And, it's not as if we did not know, anyone could tell how much you wanted this to happen."

"Yes, but," Crowley began "it had been quite a while since we last kissed and were kind of together. I wasn't sure if you still wanted that."

"Why would you even doubt it, my dear?" Aziraphale asked. "You know I've always loved you."

"You know I love you too, so much. This past month has been a nightmare because we've been living in the same place but we hadn't even touched since that last time during the almost-apocalypse and I just-"

"I get what you mean." Aziraphale said as he gave Crowley the warmest smile. "I think it would be wiser to continue this conversation after dinner, because I truly want to kiss you right now and if you keep talking it's going to be much worse."

Crowley laughed and scratched the back of his head as he blushed. "Fine."

They order their food and had a wonderful time there. Crowley stood up at some point to thank Jane for the candle and told her that it seemed to be the little push they both needed. Aziraphale observed their interaction from their table and wondered, as he did from time to time, why would a wonderful angel such as Crowley would fall for an angel like him. Crowley had always wondered the same thing about the angel.

They left a generous tip for Jane and left the restaurant holding hands. Aziraphale suggested that they visit the park that was a block away and so they did.

Once they had crossed the street, Aziraphale stopped and so did the demon. They were facing each other now and Aziraphale pulled Crowley's tie.

"I love you, Crowley." He said, and closed the gap between their faces with a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Aziraphale." Crowley said once they broke the kiss and while their foreheads touched.

They kept walking towards the park, where they found a nice bench next to the lake. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's shoulder, who kissed his hair.

"Do you know how badly I want to tangle my fingers on your hair? And how long I'd wanted to kiss you like we just did?"

"Is it weird if what I want is to kiss you all the way down to your Adam's apple?"

That made Crowley face Aziraphale, who had a smirk on his face.

"Wow, we certainly hadn't kissed in a while." Crowley said. "We should change that." He added, seductively.

"What? Like, here?" Aziraphale asked.

"Why not? Don't you want to?"

"More than anything right now." And that was the last thing Aziraphale said before kissing Crowley passionately. Their hands juxtaposed what their lips were doing by tender touches. Once Aziraphale moved his lips away from Crowley's he started kissing his neck.

"Fucking hell, this-" Crowley began.

"Shhh." Was Aziraphale response as he carried on.

"Ouch!" The demon exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Aziraphale apologized.

"Did you bit me?"

"Hmm, I may have got lost in the moment, I'm sorry." Aziraphale said lowering his chin and trying to look away.

"No, it's… actually fine." Crowley hissed. "But it'll leave a mark, right? Hickeys often do."

"Yes, definitely." Aziraphale said, now with a smile on his face. "Would like me to go on?"

"Mark me, angel." He replied as he kissed once more on the lips.

After quite a while and couple of "marks" later on Crowley's neck, they decided it was time head back home.

Once in the Bentley, Crowley's _Queen_ tape #17 continued playing, now with "I Was Born To Love You". It appeared as if the car knew exactly what to play and when it was more appropriate to do so because, according to Crowley, that was not the original order of the songs. As Crowley drove, he felt whole again, as he hadn't in centuries. Aziraphale felt that a new chapter of their lives was just beginning, and if their days were as good as that night, he could get used to it without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really wanted to write something about these two and hope they didn't come out too out of character.  
> I would like to thank the "This Is Queen" playlist on Spotify that I put while writing this and played the right song for certain parts (which, you can tell). Must say it was kinda creepy by the second time, but helped a lot.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistaked there may have been, English is not my first language and although I try my best, I may have not noticed some things.


End file.
